


Breaking the Boundaries

by Closetted_Cosplay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Allura (Voltron), Alpha Lance, Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha Lance McClain, Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha Takashi Shirogane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beta Hunk (Voltron), Beta Pidge (Voltron), Bottom Curtis (Voltron), Bottom Keith, Bottom Keith (Voltron), But it gets better I promise, Cuban Lance, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Daddy Issues, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I’m sorry for that, Keith’s dad - Freeform, Keith’s dad is horrible, Keith’s dad is totally ooc but whatever, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Omega Curtis, Omega Curtis (Voltron), Omega Keith, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Keith Kogane, Omega Romelle (Voltron), Omegaverse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Short Chapters, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Top Lance (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), adding more tags as I go along, alpha allura, alpha shiro, beta pidge, klance, omega romelle, pidge is a klance Stan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closetted_Cosplay/pseuds/Closetted_Cosplay
Summary: In a world run by power hungry Alphas, Keith feels as if the best thing he can do for himself, is to keep away from them, entirely. Why would he, an Omega, allow himself to be underestimated and taken advantage of because of his secondary sex? The simple answer: he doesn’t. He spends most of his life proving that he is more than a ‘weak little omega’, but when a certain overly-confident yet charming Alpha waltzes into his life, everything seems different. Keith doesn’t want his biology to define him but, there’s something about the kind, good hearted alpha that just draws him in... or maybe he forgot to take his suppressants again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll try and update every Wednesday! Also; this chapter is suuuper short because it’s the very first one; other chapters will be much longer.   
> Check the bottom for more notes!

Keith didn’t need an Alpha. He knew that. It’s what he’s been telling himself for god knows how long. He didn’t need to be treated as some frail thing, too fragile or weak to accomplish anything. No. Keith was strong, and very very capable of providing for and defending himself. He did not need an alpha.

Yet, even though he convinced himself he didn’t need one, he couldn’t help but be drawn to one. Ever since he laid eyes on the blue eyed Cuban boy, he couldn’t seem to get away. He was everywhere. The blue Paladin plagued his mind, wandered his thoughts, and haunted his dreams. He didn’t need him, but damn it, he sure as hell wanted him, and wanted him badly. 

Lance was, for lack of a better term, difficult for Keith to wrap him head around. The Alpha walked with his head held high like he owned the place, which Keith had come to expect from most Alphas, excluding Shiro, but, Lance was also, surprisingly, insecure. He talked to Keith about his fears, his insecurities, how he felt like he didn’t deserve to be a paladin of Voltron; like he wasn’t good enough. It had Keith’s head spin when he first spoke about it: how could someone as confident and arrogant as Lance, feel as if he was undeserving. It had hurt Keith more than he’s like to admit to hear Lance so genuinely sad. His inner omega screamed at him to comfort the alpha, to make him feel worthy. He settled on some lackluster words of comfort, but it seemed to make Lance happy, to which he almost purred with delight.

As of now, the thought that he had successfully been the cause of the Cuban’s gorgeous smile in that moment was making him smile softly as he picked at his lunch (which, of course, was space goo.) Lance was unlike any alpha Keith has ever met. He didn’t underestimate Keith for being an omega, he didn’t call him weak or devalue him for his biology, and most importantly, he was kind. Lance was the kind of alpha who strived to make everyone and anyone around them feel safe and happy, regardless of their dynamic. It was one of the many admirable traits about him. Keith could distinctly recall alphas throughout his lifetime that mistreated him, all because of something he couldn’t even control; his father included. He’d been called anything from ‘weak’ to ‘whore’. He’d been overlooked and devalued because of the way he was born, from almost every alpha he’s met, except Shiro and Lance.

It was no surprise to Shiro when Keith had told him about his ever growing feelings towards the Cuban Alpha. And it was definitely no surprise to Hunk when Lance came to him with the same information; that he had fallen for the fiery omega, Keith. Neither of them had ever came to each other about their feelings. I mean, why would they? Lance had thought Keith hated alphas and never wanted to be bonded to one (which was kind of true, at least when they first met), and Keith thought Lance wouldn’t want an omega like him; disobedient. Keith had grown up being taught that as an omega, he had to do anything to please his alpha. Keith didn’t follow that path, but, he didn’t think lance would want an omega who couldn’t even be an omega properly (at least, that’s what he was told by his father. ‘How are you expected to get a mate when you can’t even be a good, obidient omega like you’re supposed to?’). 

Keith stood up and put his plate in the sink. He wasn’t being very productive, just sitting there thinking about Lance, as much fun as it was to think about the alpha in question. He’d decided he could at least train and blow off some steam, it might even clear his head a bit. With his mind set, he made his way through the castle, down to the training bay. 

He knew he’d have to confront his feelings eventually. He knew he couldn’t keep avoiding it. He knew this, yet, he still couldn’t muster up the courage to tell him. But he wanted to do it soon. He wanted to do it before his heat came, so that Lance would know, it wasn’t just biology talking. It was Keith, fully conscious and in control, telling him... telling him... Keith didn’t even know what he wanted to tell him! He wanted to confess to lance, but confess what exactly? That he loves him? No. Keith knew that love only leads to heartbreak. He didn’t want to go through that again, and, he didn’t want Lance to have to go through it. Lance already had his fill of insecurities; he didn’t need heartbreak added to that mix. ((Cough, allura, cough. Sorry- I had to say something- okay back to the story!))

Finishing off another drone with his sword, Keith huffed as he called the training sequence to an end. He had thought that training would have helped clear his mind of the plaguing thoughts of a certain blue eyed, caramel skinned Cuban alpha, but it didn’t. He was still thinking of Lance, only now, he was sweaty. Remembering his heat had made dread pool in his stomach and he leaned against the wall as he drank a pouch of water. His heat, another downfall to being an omega, was due in a matter of weeks. Only 2 and a half now, he thought. That was much too close for comfort, especially considering his predicament with one of the alphas aboard the ship. 

He didn’t want to spend another heat alone. They were excruciatingly painful, and his emotions were all out of wack, and that combination often resulted in him crying for days on end (at least until his cycle ended). The memory of burning hot skin, horrid cramps, and extreme discomfort in his lower regions made him shiver. He wasn’t looking forward to doing that’s again. 

But, he reminded himself again: he didn’t need an alpha... he just really wanted that one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has a nightmare; enter some angsty back story and exposition about his father, his past life, and why he doesn't like alpha's very much. However, he knows just who to go to to ease his mind and help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of trigger warnings before we begin:
> 
> \- Profanity and Vulgar language  
> \- Mentions of Non-Con/Rape. If that's not your cup of tea, I'm so sorry.  
> \- Nightmares  
> \- Abuse  
> \- Serious angsty content
> 
> Other than that, we're good.
> 
> This chapter is a bit early, but that's because i loved it so much i just had to post.
> 
> Still expect the next update to be wednesday, that's still a thing.

“How are you expected to get a mate when you can’t even be a good, obedient omega like you’re supposed to?” (Remember! From the first chapter!)

His father’s words dripped with malice and hate. Keith could feel himself well up with anger as the tears he was struggling to hold back finally fell. They were hot against his face as they slipped down his cheeks. His teeth clenched as he bared them in a challenging manner towards his father. “So what if i’m not obedient!” He yelled through his tears, “I will never bow down to idiot alphas like you!” 

His outburst of emotion resulted in a hard slap to his face. “You ungrateful bitch! How dare you speak to an alpha like that!” He grabbed Keith’s wrist and tugged him forward with so much force, Keith thought he was going to fall face-first into the floor. “You will learn your place soon, omega. I’m going to get you mated, and you’re going to learn how to act properly, like the useless slut that you are!”

Keith felt his heartbeat quicken. His tears continued to fall as he yelled and screamed and kicked and trashed against his father’s hold. “NO!” He tried with all his might to pull away from his father, but that damn alpha strength gripped him tight. “I won’t do it!!” 

His father let out a scoff and a grumble. “Do you really think you have a choice in the matter?” he said, tugging on Keith’s arm in an attempt to get him to stop struggling. When it was clear to him that Keith wasn’t relenting in his attempts to break free of his grip, he decided to instead hit him again, hard enough that Keith crumpled to his knees from the force of the impact. “You may be my son, but until I find you a mate, you are still my omega, and I will not hesitate to discipline you.” His father growled out, using his commanding alpha voice to render Keith utterly defenseless. Keith’s body sagged in his grip, quiet and pliant, except for the small whimpers and sniffles that he emitted from crying. “That’s better, slut.” His father said, a deep rumble erupting from his chest. 

Keith stood there, on his knees with his head bowed, looking at the ground. He continued sniffling, until he heard a deep voice from seemingly nowhere. “Chin up now, slut.” Came the voice, followed by a low chuckle. That didn’t sound like Keith’s father. 

When Keith looked up again, he was no longer in his childhood home in the desert. He was in an alleyway, surrounded by three men he had never seen before. “What’s going on?” he said with a low growl, distressed pheremones coming off of him in waves. “Relax, pretty little omega.” The man in the middle said to him with another low growl. “Us big, strong alphas are going to take care of you. That’s what an omega like you wants right? You want us to knot you like the little whore that you are?”

Keith’s eyes widened with fear as he just realized what was about to happen. Before he could make a move to run, the two alphas that were on either side of him closed in and grabbed his arms. The stench of alpha rut made his nose scrunch with distaste. He could feel his thighs begin to moisten as the overwhelming smell of aroused alpha caused his body to react. “No- No!! Let go of me!” Keith wailed, struggling against his captors to no avail. He hissed and bared his teeth at the one who slid his hands down Keith’s pants and boxers, straight to his leaking entrance. “The slut’s already getting wet for us.” Keith heard him say as the other two worked on undoing their belts. “Of course he is; he’s an omega. No omega can resist the urge to mate with an alpha,” he heard the one in the middle say with a soft chuckle, “All omegas are just knot-hungry sluts for us to use whenever we feel like it. He can’t resist his urges.” 

The three alphas chuckled and Keith felt tears pouring down his face once more. “No- NO-”

“NO!!” 

 

Keith woke up with a start, his heart pounding out of his chest, and tears streaming down his cheeks. His bedroom reeked of distressed omega, which for him meant his room smelt like burnt marshmellows and coal. 

Keith looked around his room hastily. No bad men. No bad dad. Just Keith. Keith and his ashy scent. 

Keith suddenly felt very unsafe in his own room. His omega instincts were screaming at him to leave and find someplace safer. ‘Go! They could be back any minute!’

Keith knew that wasn’t true. It was just a nightmare. His dad was gone, and he was in space, miles and miles away from any who would hurt him- well, except the galra. Even then, Keith had a pack to protect him. Pidge and Hunk, and shiro, and.. Lance. 

The thought of Lance made his face flush for entirely different reasons that the nightmare and waking up in a cold sweat. Thinking that Lance would be one to protect him made him feel.. very nice. Too nice. Nice enough that Keith had started imagining scenarios where Lance would be the one to be there for him, and protect him. He imagined that Lance was here with him now, holding him in his perfectly tanned arms and giving him comforting words, maybe even be singing to him. He imagined Lance’s scent; the scent of a cool ocean breeze and tropical flowers, surrounding and engulfing him in the best way possible. 

It was all too soon did that vision end, and Keith once again realised, for the second time that night, that no one was with him in the room, except this time, he didn’t feel relief at the realization. He felt sad; hollow… way too alone. He could practically hear his omega yell at him: ‘Go to him! Go find Lance! Find your alpha!’ Keith shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts. ‘Not mine’, he had remind himself, but nevertheless, he still got up from his bed to go venture for Lance. 

He was still on edge from his nightmare, so he jumped at every little shadow he saw, or noise he thought he heard. His skin itched to be closer to the alpha, to be held in his strong, comforting embrace, to be protected. ‘Alpha. Alpha will protect me.’

Once again, he shook the thoughts out of his head. He did not need an alpha. He did not need to be protected, and he knew that for sure… But, even so, he did find himself wanting more and more to be cuddled up next to Lance, tucked into his side, and smelling that sweet scent of the ocean and flowers. 

 

 

When he finally made it to Lance door, he hesitated about knocking. He considered just going back to his room and forgetting the whole ordeal, but the thought of going back to his room and possibly enduring another nightmare alone convinced him to stay. Why couldn’t he just go to Shiro’s room? Shiro was like a brother to him, surely he would've said yes. But no. It couldn’t be Shiro, and Keith knew that. He wanted Lance. ‘Lance will make me feel safe.’ Keith didn’t bother correcting that thought, because it was so utterly true. He knew Lance would always be there for him. He was unlike any alpha Keith had ever met, afterall. 

Keith took a deep breath, braced himself, and knocked on the blue eyed alpha’s door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be nothing but tooth-rotting fluff to make up for this-
> 
> Also, thank you for all the kudos and all the nice comments!! They mean a lot to me!! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith goes to Lance after his nightmare in search of some comfort, but doesn’t really know how to ask for it. It’s okay, because Lance knows just how to make the omega feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised fluff, so here it is! (And I posted on Wednesday! Woohoo!) 
> 
> Just the boys being cute and cuddly. 
> 
> Enjoy! ^^ 
> 
> Also: thanks for all the Kudos! They mean a lot! I reply to all of my comments, so if you wanna say something to me, comment! I love reading your comments sm!
> 
> Also also: if you couldn’t tell by the first two chapters or the tag I added, my chapters are lowkey really super short. I thought they would get longer in time, but it’s unlikely, so I’m sorry about that.

When Keith knocked the first time, nothing happened. There wasn’t even the sound of stirring from inside the blue paladin’s bedroom. If it was under any other circumstance, Keith would have thrown in the towel right then and there. This was the universe giving him a second chance to back out and not embarrass the life out of him. 

Keith just stood standing there (like an idiot). He shifted uncomfortably in his place before he rose his hand to knock again, but before his closed hand came into contact with the door, it opened, revealing a disheveled and sleepy looking Lance. 

“Keith..?” The blue paladin asked groggily. Keith was almost completely lost in the mere smell and sight of the alpha before him. His tired eyes didn’t lack the beautiful blue color that always seemed to capture Keith in a haze. His scent was nothing short of breathtaking, the smell of crisp ocean air and sweet island flowers filling Keith’s nostrils. Lance tilted his head at his teammate’s silent stare. “Uhh, Keith, buddy..?” He asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “D’ya need somethin’?” 

Keith was knocked out of his little daydream almost as quickly as he was in it. “I-uh, yeah-“ he stuttered over his words, cursing himself for being so awkward. He shifted his weight once again, and that’s when Lance, in a small, worrisome voice, spoke up. “You okay, Mullet? You’re sent isn’t, well, smelling so good..” 

Keith felt himself get self conscious about the smell he was giving off. He knew his distress smell smelt like burning marshmallows, but it wasn’t that bad. Was it? He didn’t want to drive the alpha away.. 

As if reading his mind, Lance quickly began to shake his hands hastily in front of himself. “Not what I meant- sorry, I just meant that, you smell, scared. Just, not like you normally smell!” He tried. Keith huffed and wrapped his arms around himself. “I.. I had a nightmare.” He confessed softly. The alpha gave him an understanding look. “M’ sorry, man.. but, what are you doing here?” 

Of course, it had to fly right over Lance’s head, because Keith’s life could never just be plain and simple, couldn’t it? 

Keith felt his face flush and he looked down in embarrassment. “Well, I- I just thought..” Lance tilted his head in confusion as Keith stuttered out his reply. “I- Can we-“ ‘Just spit it out, already!’ 

“Cuddle me?” Keith finally was able to force out. 

Lance was taken aback a bit. Keith had just ask, to cuddle. Before he could even formulate a reply, Keith, without looking up at him, added a small, “Please..”. Now, how was Lance supposed to say no to that? 

“..Sure.” Was the blue paladin’s answer, as he tried to sound nonchalant, when really he was jumping with joy on the inside. 

It was Keith’s turn to be taken aback. “R-really?” He asked with wide violet eyes staring up at the alpha before him. “Sure.” Lance repeated. “My brothers and I cuddled all the time when we were younger. It’s pretty much the same thing right?” 

Keith hid his disappointment well, as he gave a small, curt nod. “Yeah.. Thanks.” He ran a hand through his hair as Lance stepped aside to allow him into the room. 

The room was standard, set up much like his own, with a single twin sized bed pushed in the corner. He stood there awkwardly, not really knowing what to do, and instead deciding to follow Lance’s lead. Lance plopped himself back down onto his bed, scooted over as much as he could, and held his arm out invitingly. “Coming or what?” He teased with a small smirk. Keith huffed and rolled his eyes as he climbed into bed with lance. He laid down with his back towards the other boy, and was surprised when he felt a hand snake it’s way around his waist. He sucked in a breath as the arm now wrapped around him tugged him closer to Lance’s chest, making it so that Keith was pressed flush with the Cuban boy behind him. Lance buried his face into the crook of Keith’s neck. “This okay, Keith?” He asked softly. He wanted to make sure Keith felt secure. Call it alpha instinct, but Lance found himself being a little protective of the raven omega in his arms. 

Keith didn’t trust his voice, so he just nodded in reply to Lance’s question. He let his eyes droop closed as he allowed the smell of Lance and the feeling of security he provided consume him. He could feel his tension ease up as every muscle in his body relaxed. Before he knew what he was doing, Keith turned himself around in Lance’s arms so that they were pressed chest-to-chest. Lance’s arms were wrapped around Keith’s waist and settled on his hips, and Keith buried his face into Lance’s neck, enjoying the strength of his calming scent from so close to the cuban’s scent gland. Lance felt himself blush at the new position, but convinced himself this was just some good ol, platonic cuddling. His friend had a nightmare, and as a friend, he decided to be friendly, and cuddle with him to make him feel better. In a friend way. Completely platonic. ((*cough cough* sure, Lance.))

Lance held Keith a little tighter and began trailing one of his hands up and down Keith’s back. Keith let out a soft mewl and a sigh, enjoying the sensations his alpha was providing him. ‘No. Not mine.’ He reminded himself. 

Lance, upon hearing Keith’s adorable mewl of satisfaction, began making a rumbling noise from deep in his chest. It was half to try and soothe Keith, and half because his inner alpha felt such pride and joy at being able to make the omega cuddled up to him feel safe and happy. The rumble was quickly over, and that’s when Lance realized that Keith had actually began purring! He let out another short, satisfied rumble at that. Keith was nuzzling into the crook of his neck, and purring. He didn’t even try to stop or suppress it. He just let it out. A soft, constant hum of approval to Lance to let him know that what he was doing, Keith really enjoyed it. Slowly but surely, Keith’s distressed scent was gone, and replaced by the scent of a happy, content, Keith. His smell was that of a campfire, complete with the smell of roasted marshmallows and a small underlying smell of pine. Lance absolutely adored the smell, and thought the smell of pine went well with his own scent of island flowers, and the campfire was a good contrast to his ocean breeze. They complimented each other. That was just his opinion though; an opinion he would never admit out loud to anyone. 

It wasn’t very long until Keith fell asleep again. With Lance there, cuddling him, and having his scent engulf him, it wasn’t really all that difficult. Keith decided that he should cuddle with Lance more often. And that’s what he dreamt about. Instead of the horrible nightmare he had experienced earlier, his dreams were filled with the same Cuban alpha that held him in his arms. Small, domestic things, that Keith never thought would become reality, but couldn’t stop himself from hoping for. Lance and Keith, on earth, living together, cuddling on the couch and watching a movie, or maybe they were sitting on their bed just talking to one another. Maybe they’d have a pup or two. Keith felt warmth rush through him at the thought. A family with Lance. That had to be to good to be true. For now, he would settle for just cuddling with him on this bed that was much too small for the both of them. He was okay with that. He was content.

**Author's Note:**

> Yikers. This was soooo short. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed!! I got super bored and needed an excuse to write some omegaverse because I’m obsessed so, here ya go. ^^


End file.
